The use of wearable display devices, such as for use in virtual reality (VR) systems, is becoming more prevalent. For example, users may use the wearable display devices to visually immerse themselves in a VR or augmented reality (AR) environment. A wearable display device may comprise any type of wired or wireless display device that is worn on a user's body. As an example, the wearable display device may comprise a wired or wireless head-worn display or wired or wireless head-mounted display (HMD) that is worn on a user's head in order to position one or more displays (opaque, transparent, semi-transparent, etc.) in front of the user's eyes.
One or more processors (e.g., graphics processing unit (GPU), central processing unit (CPU), etc.) may be configured to process and render the multimedia data (e.g., images, scenes, videos, etc.) displayed on the wearable display device. Such processors may be integrated in the wearable display device, or may be coupled to the wearable display device (e.g., using wireless or wired connection).
Further, the wearable display device may include one or more sensors (e.g., accelerometer(s), magnetometer(s), gyroscopes, Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver(s) (and/or other Satellite Positioning System (SPS) receiver(s)), altimeter(s), etc.) to sense movement and/or orientation of the wearable display device. The movement and/or orientation of the wearable display device may correspond to movement and/or orientation of a user (e.g., user's head) wearing the wearable display device. The movement and/or orientation information may be used to determine the image to display on the wearable display device. For example, a user wearing the wearable display device may be viewing a scene (e.g., from a first-person perspective). The image of the scene displayed to the user may be based on movement and/or orientation of the wearable display device so that the view of the scene corresponds to the position of the wearable display device, thereby immersing the user in the scene.